This is the Tale
by LaliwuvsanimeX3
Summary: Who ever knew about twins Never-land and Narnia? England's 'little' sisters? WELL NOW YOU'RE GONNA FIND OUT XD well..that is...if you decide to read it... -POLOBUNNYFICTION CAME UP WITH THIS AND I ADDED TO IT AND WE DECIDED TO POST IT AND STUFFF-
1. Chapter 1

**Never land and Narnia~**

* * *

"Finally!" Never-land yelled out as she walked aside her twin sister Narnia and her older brother England. "Our first world meeting!" Her pirate coat swished as she walked. Narnia sighed.

"Jut try not to get into any trouble this time..." She moved her white hair out of her eyes and made sure her little lion was still on her head. "Remember what happened last time brother tried to bring us?"

"THAT was not my fault!" Never-land said as one of her fairies landed on her shoulder.

" Well then I suppose the explosion was an accident then." England called back.

" I blame flying mint bunny..." Never-land looked away.

Narnia rolled her eyes "Any who...did you forget your hat?"

" I couldn't find it" Never-land pouted and began to float. England looked back at them. His eyes widened when he saw her floating.

"Hey!" He pulled her down " Didn't I tell you not to do that here!?" Never-land stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

" Yo England!" A man with blond hair came running up to them. " what kept you so long?" He smiled like an idiot.

" I had some set backs..." His eyes flickered back to his younger sisters.

"Hm?" The man looked behind England. He saw two girls: one in a pirate suit and one in a long robe with a tiny lion on her head. "Who are they?"

England sighed. "America, these are my younger sisters, Never land" he gestured to the pirate girl with Peter Pan-like clothes "and Narnia" he gestured to the girl in the robe. They greeted him with a wave.

He smiled. " Well I'm America! Also known as The Hero!" He fist pumped the air. The three rolled their eyes.

"Hey America!" A soft voice called. "The meeting's about to start!"

"WHA-? DUDES LETS GO!" And he ran to the meeting room. The three siblings simply walked after him.

IN THE MEETING ROOM~~~

Never-land and Narnia took their seats next to England. But as soon as Narnia sat down, the little lion jumped off her head and ran off to a sleeping man with a sleeping cat in his arms. The little lion jumped onto the man's lap and nudged the sleeping cat to wake.

"Hey Aslan!" Narnia got up and pulled the little lion into her arms. "Don't do that!" She scolded the lion. The man chuckled a little, letting her know that he was awake.

"I'm sorry about him!" she apologized.

"Don't worry" he yawned. "It's fine." She sighed in relief.

"Come on Aslan" just as she turned away, the little lion jumped out of her arms and began to purr alongside the cat. "You've got to be joking..."

"Narrrniiiaaaaaa!~" Never-land had her arms extended out towards her sister. Narnia sighed and gestured to the two felines.

A maid appeared behind her with a chair. Narnia thanked her and sat next to Greece, watching the two felines get along.

"ALRIGHTY GUYS!" America spoke up "LET THE MEETING BEGIN! Now, where do we start?"

"I have an idea..." England said as he eyed Never-land next to him. She looked back him.

"What?"

"Well, introduce yourself!" Narnia sighed as the two began to bicker, and stood up.

"Hello everyone," she caught everyone's attention. "My name's Narnia and the one bickering with brother England is my twin sister: Never-land."

"So who's older?" a voice called out.

" I AM!" Never-land yelled.

"Somehow..." England muttered.

"That's kinda mean brother..." Narnia said.

" YOU WANNA START THAT DO YOU?" Never-land yelled at him. She threw up her hands. "Screw this" she huffed. "I'm goin home" and she walked out like nothing. Narnia sighed and walked out after her sister.

"Mew~" the little lion left the cat and ran after her. Greece's cat mewed sadly.

"Don't worry" he pet her "They'll come back."

"Bloody hell..." England's hand met his face.

"If you're not gonna go after them, dude, I will! BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!" America ran out of the room.

"Come on Romano!~ Let's go help!~" Italy dragged his brother out of the room by the hand.

**OUTSIDE~~~~~~**

"Never!" Narnia called for her sister and found her on the roof of the building. Then she saw a few nations run out of the building towards her.

"THE HERO IS HERE!" America yelled out. Then Italy tripped and made them all fall.

"Nice move" Narnia rolled her eyes then began to shed her robe. "If you're not gonna come down, which I know you're not" she got closer to the wall which was covered in vines. "I'm coming up after you." she got hold of the vines and began to climb up.

Never-land watched her younger sister climb the vines with a bored expression. Then she realized what her sister was wearing, the clothes she normally uses for times of war and such: a red, somewhat tight, tunic with gold embroidery with a belt, dark gray tights, and hunting boots that went up to her knees.

"At war?" she asked.

"Well my hair turned white a few days ago." she finally was able to sit next to her sister. "What was your first guess?"

" The white bitch is back?"

"Yep" she replied, popping the p. "So how are the boys?" she asked casually.

"Uhhh...well..." Narnia gave a sudden yelp.

"**NOT AGAIN!"**

* * *

**'ello loves!~ XD ive been readin other stuff...specially with Oliver...ANYWAYS! ive been wanting to put this up ever since the week of polobunny's b-day and my own...which was the 12th and the 16th XD i turned 15 on a monday and she turned 17 on the following friday :3 it was quite eventful**

**oki then..**

**PAIGE I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW, AND WE HAVE TO DISCUSS THE NEXT CHAPTER CUZ I GOT NOTHIN DX**

**OKI HOPE YOU LIKED IT! TILL NEXT TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never-land and Narnia**

**WE'RE BACK!~**

* * *

**"NOT AGAIN!" **Never-land and England yelled as Narnia fell.

"OOF!" Narnia landed. "That was a softer landing than expected..." she looked under her.

"Hey dude..." he managed to get out. "the Hero caught ya..."

Never-land and Narnia burst out laughing.

"OH MY STARS! I CAN'T EVEN-!" Never-land was laughing so hard, SHE fell off the roof.

"Ow..." she looked at her sister. "When did the ground get so soft?" Narnia looked at her sister, then a little lower, then back at her. She burst out laughing once more. "What?" she looked under herself.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" she had landed on Romano. They were both laughing to tears.

"I can not believe you two..." England put a hand up to his face.

"Come on Bellas~" Italy help the teary-eyed twins up.

**"Thanks Italy~" **they smiled. They wiped away the tears.

"Now..." Narnia began. "Who pushed me?" she looked a little irritated.

There was a tinkling sound of laughter.

" DRAGONFLY!" Never-land exclaimed. The little fairy came closer, laughing her but off.

"Of course!" Narnia threw her arms up. "Little mischievous fairy."

"Ve!~~~~ A fairy!~~~" Italy said in awe.

"How come THEY can see your fairies?!" England was surprised "Everyone here thinks I'M CRAZY!"

"Cuz you are" Never stated. Narnia snickered.

"Wait," Never began "How'd you get here?" she asked the fairy. The fairy responded to her. Never furrowed her eyebrows. "The same way as the unicorn got here?"

"Unicorn?" Narnia asked. They heard a loud neigh nearby. They all turned and saw a white horse with a horn. "Fey!" she towards it. "How'd you get here?!"

_"The barrier is breaking" _a female voice spoke out.

"Ve~ Pretty!~" Italy came closer.

"HOW-?" England was cut off.

"WOAH! DUDE THAT IS SO COOL!" America yelled.

"Barrier?" Neverland asked. Dragonfly's spoke to her again. " NO FREAKIN WAY!" she yelled out.

"What is it?" Narnia asked.

" If the barriers are weakening, then the white bitch can get out!" Narnia's eyes widened. They turned to England.

"**WE NEED TO GO! NOW!"**

* * *

They ran back to the room. Someone had suggested that they tell everyone.

"YO!" Never land got everyone's attention. "Listen up! We gotta talk about somethin'!" Everyone looked at her. Narnia thanked her sister and began.

"Alright," she began. "I'll introduce myself once more, I am Narnia. When my land was still being created, A magician had found out that his grandmother had fairy blood in her bloodline. He then created certain rings, which would transport you to another world."

"How is this relevant, aru?" China called out. There was a sword by his neck not too long after.

"Maybe if you shut yer trap and listened, ye'd know." Never land snapped.

"Sis..." Narnia began.

"Aye?"

"Your pirate is showing..."

Never-land shook her head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"Anyways...the magician's nephew and his friend had found out what the magician had done and became test subjects for the magician-"

She went on about her story and what-not. When she finally finished, most nations were looking at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure you're okay?" someone asked.

" **DO NOT QUESTION HER BLOODY MENTALITY!" **both Never-land and England burst out, holdeing Narnia tightly.

...

...

...

"Where'd sis go?" Never noticed the sudden disappearance of her sister, to which she notice that she and England were holding each other.

"BLOODY HELL"** Never** jumped away from each other.

"Ve~ they kinda remind me of someone...I forget who~" Italy pondered.

Narnia sighed from the doorway. "I'm going to talk to Fey again, she might know more than I do myself." and with that, she left.

"Unicorn!~~~" Italy ran after her, then followed by Ludwig, then Romano, and finally, Spain. Never-land sighed. She took a seat and took out her sword.

"So then-" she was cut off by a soft voice.

"How pretty!~" Liechtenstien said. The fairy giggled and flew around the little nation more until she began to float. "Wah!"

"Calm down" Never-land smiled. "She really likes you if she did that." the fairy flew over to her shoulder.

"SIS WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" she heard Narnia yell from outside. She sighed and left the room, unknowingly followed by a few others.

* * *

**OUTSIDE~**

Never land saw that Narnia was mounted on Fey's back when she finally got out.

"We have to get to the wardrobe as quickly as possible. I suggest you fly since you never really liked running.

"Dragonfly, Tink, would you be so kind?" Neverland raised her arms and the two fairies circled her, sprinkling her with fairy dust. "So who's coming with?" She asked as she floated upwards.

"umm..."

* * *

**Yay! I'm sorry it's short . you guys have anyone in particular to go to Neverland and Narnia? I'd like to know... We only have a few decided already...**

**both: america, Prussia and italy**

**france is going to Neverland for sure cuz we got something in store for him x3**

**anyways... Do any of you guys follow a tumblr that gets drawing (or the send them) of Narnia and neverland? My it's one of my friend's but I can't seem to find her :/ if any of you know it, please tell :) it'd be grateful**

**SO FOLLOW FAVORTIE REVIEW AND ALL THAT FUN STUFF!~ **


End file.
